


tattoo

by cyrusbarrone



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Buchna is Bucky, Ficlet, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Stevran is Steve, Tattoos, Viking AU, different names to fit the era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevran tattoos Buchna's head with Odin's crow of memory and mind, Muninn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny ficlet related to a massive Viking AU I have created for the MCU and while that won't be posted until it's entirely finished, I did want to post something from it. Originally this was written for my creative writing class so it had to stay within a certain word limit.
> 
> Anyway I'm really proud of this and I hope people like it <3 (and don't avoid it because of the alternative names).

“Hold still,” Stevran murmured, brushing his fingers across the dark hair atop Buchna’s head. His fingers were thick but careful, holding his friends face into the curve of his knee.

The other hand was smeared with wood ash, the tips blurred in dark blue as though he’d stuck the ocean to his hands. The dark blue fingers brushed careful patterns over the shorn side of Buchna’s head. There was a pattern already there, swirled careful lines of an abstract crow curved around the angle of his bejewelled ear. The bird stood at an odd angle, its beak sliding the sharp of Buchna’s jaw, and its leg bent awkwardly going in a loping L underneath the lobe of his ear and over his neck.

“Odin’s crow,” said Stevran, dipping his fingers in the bowl next to them. Their blue renewed he followed the pattern he had already drawn, filling in the lines with intensity. The colour would take long to fade, it a stark navy against the pale shorn flesh. “Muninn.”

Buchna lifted his hand and stuck his thumb between his teeth. His eyes were closed, lulled to a calm from the soft touch and pull of Stevran’s fingers against his scalp. “Memory,” he added, voice low. Muninn, a great bird with such a mind, a powerful creature as large as a man’s arm.

Stevran wiped his ink blue fingers over his leg, smearing his breeches in colour. He tilted Buchna’s head towards the sun and the pattern shone wetly back. A pattern beautiful and worthy of its namesake, curled in blue and well meaning.

“I am not worthy of such crow,” said Buchna, and sat up. Stevran kept the rest of his hair scraped from the pattern, stopping its ruin.

The pattern was solid against the pale scalp. Muninn glinted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! If you liked this please tell me <3
> 
> I can also be found on tumblr at frankc4stle.tumblr.com


End file.
